sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Jones
Name: Alice Jones Gender: Female Age: 18 School: Southridge Highschool Hobbies and Interests: No extracurricular activities. No remarkable interests, except collecting stuffed animals Appearance: Alice possesses a rather plain, average, almost eerily unremarkable appearance that does little to make her stand out among any sort of crowd. For a senior student, she is rather diminutive, standing at a painfully short height of about 5'1", and is often mistaken for a grade-schooler. Her frame is rather small, thin, with very little development. That along with her short hair and simplistic facial features gives her a rather neutral, androgynous appearance, like that of a child. Her dress sense rather also plain and unflattering, and she often choses garments that are a bit large for her form, covering her figure thickly and completely nearly from head to toe, such as woolen caps, sweaters, hoodies, scarves, and ankle-length skirts. Her face shape is rather small and round, adding to her childlike appearance, her facial features simplistic to the point of being plain and unremarkable. Her brown eyes are rather large and rounded, often looking downcast. Her mouth and rounded nose are on the small side and there is little definition on the contours of her face. Her hairstyle is also plain, brown hair cut short with bangs covering a rather small forehead. She is rather reticent and inexpressive, observing her everyday life and the people around her with a blank, childlike expression on her face. Outwardly, she looks like your prime example of the socially-awkward wallflower, the introverted kid that sits unnoticed the back of the classroom, the face in the crowd that is always overlooked, the teammate who is always picked last in gym, the classmate no one wants to be partnered up with in group assignments, the voice that is never heard. She appears harmless-looking, passive, childlike, and innocent, yet eerily uncommunicative. Never does she seem to make an effort to make herself stand out, always making herself look small with hunched over shoulders, poor posture and avoiding eye contact. Overall, Alice is the type of person you wouldn't notice in the crowd unless you took a second look...and even then, you probably wouldn't notice at all. Neither her looks nor her personality have any attention-drawing spark to them. Ironically, if she is ever to be noticed, it will most likely due to her withdrawn visage and commonplace appearance in comparison to those around her. Biography: Alice has lived in California all of her life, in the same city, the district, the same two-level middle-class house for all of her eighteen years. Her sister is a condescending university student who stays out late, never eats dinner with her family, and on the few and far in-between times she interacts with Alice, only does so to casually ask her how her imaginary friends are doing. Her mother is an apathetic housewife who, jaded by the disillusionments of married life and the real meaning of raising a family, seems more interested in TV dramas and getting the laundry done than greeting her daughter when she arrives home from school. Her father is an office worker who works long hours, only arrives home in time for dinner once twice a week, and wants to care about Alice but is just too damn busy to really spend any time with her. Alice herself is a painfully introverted girl with no friends to speak of at school, with interests few and far in between. For as long as she can remember, she has lived a monotonous and unvarying routine consisting of waking up in the morning, eating breakfast, going to school, returning home, eating dinner in silence with what family members are present, and quietly spending the rest of her evenings behind the closed door of her room, holding her stuffed animals. Little changed in this routine as Alice progressed from grade school to highschool. At school, Alice is and has always been the solitary figure who is rarely acknowledged or noticed by her fellow classmates, except at times when they’ve been forced to work with her for school assignments. Due to the fact that she never makes an active attempt to interact with others or involve herself in group activities, she is generally dismissed an unremarkable figure, always timid, always withdrawn. There are those who see her as ‘creepy’, due to her isolated nature and the fact that she never talks to anyone, has any friends, or is involved with any school clubs. Alice has always done her best to ignore them, which comes off as easy due to the fact that they never bother to interact with her. Her days in school are spent obediently taking notes in class without drawing attention to herself, eating lunch at the table where no one else sits, sitting out in gym class when teams are split at an odd number, and going straight home when classes are over. Graduation is fast approaching. People don’t recognize her name when they see her on the list of graduates, nor when they see her picture in the year book. When asked of her plans after graduation, she simply replied, looking at the floor, “I don’t know.” On a personal level, Alice truly is a timid individual, quiet and reticent, with little idea on how to truly connect with others socially, due to her introverted nature and lack of boldness. Her own family pays her little heed and even less acknowledgement, other than as another person living in their house. Living in such an uncommunicative household, Alice has become wholly withdrawn from the people around her, accepting the belief that no matter what she does or how hard she tries to communicate with others, she won’t go through to them. This belief is not completely unfounded, for time and time again, Alice found herself being ignored, her voice unheard. When working on group projects, her own classmates would finish the work on their own without informing or involving her in the least. When a girl started making fun of her in class, the teacher dismissed it as unimportant and not worth her time. When an older man, though he never did anything direct, shadowed and watched her as she walked from home to school and back again for a week, her father promised to call the police and forgot, while her mother was transfixed to the television drama. For the most part, Alice has grown accustomed to this rather lonesome existance, quietly making her way through life without anyone to truly connect to, yet reluctant to make an active attempt to interact with others, believing that she will simply remain ignored in the end. Alice, despite being socially inept and isolated from everyone else, is in fact rather receptive to the world around her…more so than people would believe her to be. She is especially receptive to things such as pain, suffering, and emotions felt by other people, yet has no idea how to react when other people are hurt or in pain. Inwardly, she concerns herself with the well-being of people around her, though she is reluctant to involve herself with them, thinking that they would reject her. She feels strong emotions about certain things, but she hides them well, thinking that no one is interested in how she feels. She holds strong opinions about things going on around her, but she keeps them to herself, thinking that they won’t matter to other people. She has a faint idea of what must be done in certain situations as well as what is right and what is wrong, but lacks the confidence to take the initiative, preferring to let others make the decisions for her. For the most part, she has lived her life for the most part sheltered in her room without much interaction with the outside world, and is relatively unaware of the norms of social culture, the normalities of the teenager’s life, and the various happenings around the world. SOTF is a concept she has only heard of recently, and even so she is barely acquainted with it. Advantages: To be honest? Absolutely nil. Disadvantages: It is obvious that she is neither aggressive in personality, nor physically strong. That along with her timid and passive nature makes her the perfect target for those wanting to kill to win, or simply for fun. Harmless and submissive, she is not in the least bit capable of killing, even if she wanted to, due to her weak strength, shortness of height, and lack of confidence to take the initiative. She neither has the charisma, nor the leadership to lead a group, nor does she have any practical skills that will add to a group’s survival. Though the fact that she is harmless, and easily pitied will incite others to take her under her wing, she will likely be little more than a burden, not even to be valued as someone to talk to due to the fact that she is so timid. Her lonely existence will likely make her receptive to the smallest gesture of kindness and friendliness, due to her naiveity and trusting nature, which will probably lead to deadly results if there are those who wish to exploit the trust of others. She knows next to nil about SOTF aside from the most basic concept, and is thus ignorant for the most part on how to play the game. Designated Number: Female Student No. 24 The above biography is as written by LadyMakaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Wooden Baseball Bat Conclusions: G22 is quite the interesting little personality. Oh, wait, you mean G24? We have a G24? Oh, right. HER. When you don't make the effort to try and live the life that you've been given, we here at SOTF will glady ensure that it gets taken away from you. A waste of space, I don't expect her to last any more than maybe five minutes. It couldn't matter if her weapon was a machete, a pocket watch, or a nuclear warhead - this girl's got no chance in hell. Game Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: '''Terrorist Rosemarie Chevalier '''Collected Weapons: Baseball bat (assigned weapon) Allies: Guy Rapide, Kallie Majors, Keith Jackson Enemies: Gabriel Theobaldt, Mary McKay Mid-Game Evaluation: Alice's game began at the mess hall, just after Alex Steele had shot himself in the deep freeze after being shut in there by Guy Rapide. Hearing noises from outside, she entered the building, but didn't enter the back room, and so assumed it was empty after all. As she sat down, however, she was joined by Gabriel Theobaldt, who kicked the door down before sitting down next to Alice and attempting to gain her trust. Guy then entered the room as well, and seeing that Gabriel was armed and had just kicked in the door, did not trust him in the slightest, and aimed his newly acquired gun at him. Panicking, Alice fell out of her seat and tried to make a break for the door, but tripped - Gabriel approached her, attempting to help her up, but Guy was still not buying it, and frustrated, Gabriel proceeded to strangle Alice until she passed out before literally throwing her across the room at Guy before making an escape. Though both of them were knocked over, neither was seriously hurt, and seeing that neither of them bore any ill will towards each other, they decided to continue on the island together, Alice following Guy in search of his friend. The two of them arrived at the graveyard, where they decided to rest, and were promptly approached by a slightly stoned Burton Harris, who accidentally introduced himself by his real name, as opposed to the one he was legally known by. Alice was completely bewildered, but seeing that he obviously had more knowledge of SOTF than she did, asked him to explain exactly what was happening to them. After hearing Guy and Burton's explanation, she dug through her pack to see what her assigned weapon was - not only did she find her favorite stuffed rabbit, but her weapon turned out to be a baseball bat. Tensions were running high between Guy and Burton, and when the first announcement was made, falsely accusing Guy of deliberately murdering Alex, Burton accused Guy of lying to him. Alice, however, was quick to jump to his defense, still trusting Guy in spite of what Danya had said. At this point, the three of them were joined by Kallie Majors and Matt Wittany - Matt was similarly suspicious of Guy after hearing the announcements, and Alice once again defended him. The group discussed the game and the collars for a while before Guy finally became fed up with Burton and Matt and left the area, inviting Kallie and Alice to come along - Alice quickly followed him, at his side. The three of them arrived at the hospital, Alice taking a moment to curl up into a fetal position upon seeing the body of Evelyn Richinson. As she did so, the group was approached by Maxie Dasai. Although they were initially intimidated by the fact that none of them knew her particularly well and that she was wielding a meat hook, she proved not to be a threat. No sooner than the tension had released somewhat, however, the foursome found themselves being fired upon by Keith Jackson, who had been being followed by someone throwing grenades and had become extremely paranoid. Fortunately, he also turned out to be trustworthy. Finally, the group was next joined by Neil Sinclair and Matt Wittany again - becoming rather fed up with so many people coming out of nowhere, Guy grabbed Alice and the two of them headed off into the hospital, while Neil, Matt and Maxie all headed off elsewhere. While inside, Alice did her best to treat Guy's wound, though her hang-ups about seeing, let alone touching a shirtless boy made things a bit difficult. After Guy flirted with her a bit, the pair was interrupted by Keith and Kallie entering the hospital as well, followed shortly by Lilah Morgan, who was a much less welcome presence. Before anything could come of the standoff Lilah caused, however, Danya made another announcement, and the hospital was declared a danger zone. Everyone ran off in different directions, Guy literally picking Alice up as he went. The two of them stopped in the middle of the island's overgrown trail, Alice clinging to the still-shirtless Guy's back. Realizing that he'd left Keith and Kallie behind but also that Alice's safety was just as important to him, Guy finally admitted to Alice that he was harboring romantic feelings towards her, and the two of them shared a very awkward kiss before Alice admitted that Guy was important to her, as well, and made her feel less like a burden. The two of them kissed again, and Guy attempted to undo Alice's bra, but the couple was interrupted by Clive Maxwell, who was chased into the area by Lilah Morgan. Guy, Clive and Lilah engaged in a bit of a standoff, and Guy managed to shoot Clive in the arm before finally convincing the two of them to continue on their separate ways. Things only got worse from there, however, because the next thing Alice knew, she and Guy were approached by Mary McKay, a girl that Guy had gotten pregnant. Guy asked Alice to leave the two of them alone to talk for a bit, and although she complied, she suddenly felt her relationship with Guy was being threatened. As she waited for the two of them to finish, she turned to her stuffed rabbit for comfort, imagining it speaking to her. It told her that she should leave Guy, that she would only be a burden to him, and Alice considered doing so, but before she could make a decision, she heard a scream coming from the area where Mary and Guy were. When she ran back, she discovered both of them dead - Mary had mutilated Guy's body and decapitated him before being gutted by another student. At this, Alice lost her mind. She picked up Guy's severed head, talking to it and begging it to talk back before placing it in her backpack, stomping her rabbit into the ground, and continuing her trek across the island on her own. She arrived at the jailhouse, and although it was occupied by Keith Jackson, Kallie Majors, Darnell Butler and Boxer Carvalho, she entered anyway, not bothering to announce her arrival, just heading off towards one of the cells and sitting down with her bag. Noticing the strange way she held it and the fact that it was bleeding, the others questioned her as to what was in it, but Alice refused to tell them - it wasn't until a loud "SHORYUKEN!" blasted over the speakers, caused by Jack O'Connor's virus from v1, that Alice jumped, dropping her bag and spilling Guy's head for everyone to see. The other students were understandably horrified, but Alice could not entirely understand why, holding up Guy's head in front of them all and speaking as if he were still alive. Utterly sickened and rapidly losing hope, Keith stormed out of the jailhouse, and shortly after the area was declared a Danger Zone - because Alice was obviously not in her right mind, Boxer was forced to carry her out of the area. This was the last that anybody saw or heard of Alice - although Boxer later resurfaced on camera, Alice was nowhere to be found, and was announced as dead by unknown causes during the ninth announcement. Post-Game Evaluation: If there's one thing that can be learned from G24, it's that in SOTF, it doesn't matter what you were like before the game. Anybody can go completely insane, even someone as boring as she was! Hahahaha! Memorable Quotes: "I'm not really sure where to go, so I guess I'll just follow you... if it's okay." --Alice meets Guy Rapide. "I'm not really sure...what SOTF is all about...why we're here, and what we're supposed to do...I mean, I know it's a competition...and it has something to do with killing... but for what reason? ...Why do we have to try to kill one another? What is the reason behind it all? Why are they going to these kind of lengths to organize something like this...? Why us, of all people...?" --Alice is easily confused and asks Burton Harris for help. "Also... if we're going to work together... whatever we're going to do now, I think we should try to let go of our distrust... This probably sounds counter-intuitive... but I think if we don't trust each other, we'll never be able to reach any understanding. We'll just end up being a danger to each other...." --Alice shows a surprising amount of resolve. "Because...I'm important to you, that's what I am, aren't I? I'm so glad. Because you're important to me, too. And I know now that I want to see you through this, whatever it takes." --Alice admits her feelings for Guy. "Guy....please...say something. Talk to me.... You know I can't hold up my end of the conversation, but you never minded talking enough for the both of us! So, say something! Just talk to me, say anything. Even looking at me would be enough... just acknowledge the fact that I'm here... Because I AM here... I exist... I'm me... I'm here, I'm alive. I'm real. Until you came along, I never even had that kind of reassurance. From the start, you acknowledged the fact that I exist, so why not now....? You're not even looking at me..." --Aaand then she finds his severed head and admits her feelings to that. Ew. "The lot of you are his friends right? ...I'm so glad I bumped into you. Look at Guy, doesn't he look happy to see you too?" --Alice shows off her new toy. Ohgodit'ssocreepy ._. Other/Trivia *When the coupling of Guy Rapide and Alice Jones skyrocketed in a random "Favorite Couple" poll on the board, Bukowski and LadyMakaze decided to make this couple canon due to fan request. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Alice, in chronological order. V3: *The Sparks of Madness *Walk Amongst the Dead *Alive Out of Habit *It's On *High Voltage *#4: The smell of napalm in the morning Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alice Jones. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students